An Angel's Hell
by Dark Magician Girl Hikaru
Summary: A character reflects on his lonesome life. He muses upon his agony. The result? Dark fic. Includes bits of: violence, blood, abuse, thoughts on suicide and anguish stuff etc. [One shot] There is a sequel. Review, flame, i don't care. I need feedback.
1. An Angel's Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! Don't sue me.  
  
WARNING: A dark fic. A bit of each: violence, abuse, blood, a sharp object, anguish stuff etc.  
  
~ YOU ARE WARNED ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An Angel's Hell  
  
I always smile and nod. I act normal.  
  
I act like nothing is wrong. I do my work, get good grades, and never misbehave.  
  
When friends ask, I respond. No one suspects anything.  
  
Well, it's only a mask. Deep within, I know I'm just living a lie.  
  
I just want to live a normal life. Is that too much to ask for?  
  
Friends just ignore me, except to occasionally ask about my quietness.  
  
I respond a lie and they accept my answer  
  
Then they just go back to talking and laughing at each other's joke.  
  
I wish they wouldn't accept my answer so easily.  
  
I wish I could tell them the truth.  
  
But I have to lie, I have no choice.  
  
They don't give a damn about me.  
  
They don't understand my agony.  
  
Family? What's that?  
  
A mother? I don't have a mother, she's dead.  
  
A father? I don't have a father, he's deserted me.  
  
A sibling? I don't have a sister anymore, she's dead too.  
  
I have no one. No one that is, except my yami.  
  
You say, "Oh, see, you do have someone."  
  
I say, "No, I don't."  
  
He doesn't love me. He doesn't care about me.  
  
He hurts me. He overpowers me.  
  
I come home. He finds me.  
  
He punches me. I fall. "Weakling," he says.  
  
He kicks me. I whimper in pain. "Pathetic," he says.  
  
He cuts me. I scream in pain. "Worthless mortal," he says.  
  
When he's done, he threatens, "Don't you dare associated with them again."  
  
I'm left in a tragic state. Still on the floor, where he left me.  
  
I wonder about my life.  
  
Why does he have to beat me?  
  
Why is my life so Ra damned cruel?  
  
Why am I cursed with such a treacherous yami?  
  
Why does he not finish me off, kill me and end it for me?  
  
I can't stand this anymore. I want my pain to end.  
  
So I might as well die now and save my yami the trouble.  
  
No one will miss me. It's not like anyone cares.  
  
I was invisible to them anyways.  
  
I grab the silvery blade, tinted with a just tad of red liquid, my blood.  
  
I move the sharp edge toward my wrist. Closer and closer still.  
  
I can feel the blade on my skin. I push it down to cut.  
  
Feeling the warm liquid flow. It drips to the floor.  
  
I switch it to the other side, slit my other wrist.  
  
The red blood flows, steadily on the floor.  
  
The cuts is beginning to sting a bit.  
  
Dizziness is overcoming me.  
  
I'm losing my focus.  
  
One word.  
  
Die. . . . . . . . . . . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: OMG, I've killed him.  
  
Hikaru (my yami): If you haven't already figured it out already, the character she's talking about is Ryou Bakura or Bakura (Dubbed name).  
  
Me: Gomen nasai Ryou. I'm sorry to pick on you and Bakura.  
  
A/n: This is supposedly a one shot. But if you want more, I can write one more chapter. Review, flame I don't care, just tell me what u think abt. this story not just the characters. 


	2. Go read A Demon's Loss

A/n: I updated the second part of this. Go read it. It's called "A Demon's Loss."

Here's the link (take out the spaces):

www . fanfiction . net /s/ 1705088 /1/

A/n: Or you can find it on my bio. Since, doesn't allow just authoress notes, here is a bit of a story thing that doesn't go with the story. Read it if you want.

* * *

DMG says, "Hi Ryou"

Ryou reponds, "Hello, why must you torture me with these fics?"

"Because you're fun to use. Besides, you suit my story with your innocence. That and you're my favorite character," replies DMG.

Bakura snickers.

DMG taunts, "Don't snicker now, Bakura. I'm torturing you next."

DMG grins. Bakura curses, "Damn it!"

Ryou grins with delight, "Finally, it's Bakura's turn."

DMG responds with a laugh.

* * *

A/n: If you're still reading this, go read the next chapter. I'm only doing this so I won't get in trouble. Review this if you want. See ya. 


End file.
